


Stark Contrast

by landofdeparture



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, M/M, Praise Kink, this is filthy enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/landofdeparture/pseuds/landofdeparture
Summary: Another retelling and continuation of events in that one paid scene...





	Stark Contrast

**Author's Note:**

> a.k.a. Julian sucks the life out of Asra's dick you already know the situation LMAO  
> this was actually much, MUCH longer (that's why it cuts off really abruptly) with another kink i'm not proud of so i just cut it completely 'cause i know 95% of y'all aint as freaky as me so here's some vanilla dick sucking for u
> 
> if u find any spelling/punctuation/grammar errors please message me about it!

_"Did you want me to hurt you more?"_

_Julian's eyes had widened significantly. The implications of that sentence startled a hot tingling down Julian's neck and over his chest. Asra was seemingly aware of the effect those words had on Julian, eyes trailing down his body as the tingling lowered to Julian's pelvis. Asra's pupils dilated like a cat's eyes, focus zooming in on their prey. At Asra's gaze, heat spread evenly through Julian's hips and settled neatly in the pit of his stomach, just barely hitting the edges of his taint. A pained whimper escaped Julian's lips, leaving no room for any further confusion on how he felt, how_ Asra _was making him feel._

_Julian licked his lips, fighting the impulse to tip Asra's chin up to meet his eyes. He needed_ confirmation. _He needed to know that what he was about to say was okay, that the hot pulses doing laps inside of his stomach were reciprocated in Asra's. He couldn't do anything without knowing one-hundred-percent that he wasn't the only one._

-

"You're talking too much, Ilya."

Asra's burning tongue slides gently over the cut on Julian's hand, dipping in between the slashed layers of skin just barely to taste the wetness of his blood, savor it on his tongue. Julian groans, watching as the uneven distribution of blood between the indents on his skin is cleaned off, leaving only the shiny slickness of Asra's spit instead.

"Then-" Asra slips two of Julian's slightly bloodied fingers into his mouth and wraps his slick organ around the digits. "Then why don't you tell me what to do instead?"

Asra hums, sending a vibration through Julian's fingers. They slip out of his mouth, Julian's fingertips dragging lightly over Asra's lips as they do. Julian tugs at his own bottom lip with his teeth.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Asra's eyes bore deeply into his. Julian searches for something in the lilac irises, some sort of emotion or even a flicker in his eyes, something to let Julian know that he wants this too, that he isn't just teasing.

Julian's so immersed in the patterns of Asra's eyes that he almost doesn't notice a small pressure against his midsection, pushing him backward. He stumbles, hand grabbing onto Asra's shoulder to steady himself as he is guided against a wall. The back of his skull harshly hits the solid surface and his head swims, swirling with pleasure.

"Y-you- oh my god, yes, I'll do anything you want--" Julian's near begging, mouth hanging open and he's panting. He didn't even notice he had started salivating at even the _thought_ of what he wanted Asra to make him do--

"You know I can't give you everything you want, Ilya," Asra quips, hands coming up to rub up and down Julian's chest.

Julian drops to his knees, pleading. His hands are pressed gently against Asra's hips, gripping the skin and digging his nails into it. "I'll take what I can get." It's almost a question, asking between the lines for the final time if this was okay.

Asra smiles fondly, running his hands through Julian's thick red hair. He scratches behind his ears and pulls his fingers through the thick tufts, making Julian's eyes shut tightly. He finally comes to cradle the back of Julian's skull when Julian's breath starts getting quicker.

"What do you want most?" Asra asks, patiently waiting for Julian to gather his thoughts and form a coherent answer. Julian rested his head on Asra's pelvis and wrapped his arms around Asra's small form.

"Fuck, everything," He groans, the burning in the pit of his stomach finally moving to his crotch, throbbing with desire. "I-I want you to use me," And there it is, out in the open. Julian clutches tighter around Asra's middle, dragging his head up his center until his eyes meet Asra's, blown wide and his mouth open, finally showing Julian a crack in his demeanor. Julian can almost feel his hot breath against his face. "Take me however you need me."

"Ilya..." Asra takes a lock of Julian's hair obstructing his eyes and tucks it neatly behind his ear. Julian can feel Asra's shell cracking. He places a kiss on Asra's bladder and begs.

"Please," he whispers.

Asra's simple response is to open the button on his garments. He jerks Julian's head to look back up at him and fuck, his mouth is wide open already, ready to be used. Both of their faces are flushed red, sweat gathering in the places they hold each other tightest with their hands. "Good boy," Asra coos when Julian takes to slide his jeans and underwear down his soft legs. When all of the cloth is on the ground and away from Asra's body, _finally_ , Julian just stares. Asra's cock stares back, flushed red at the tip and taunting him to come closer.

But he can't.

Julian shyly raises his head once more to grab Asra's attention. Asra strokes his cheek, seeing his hesitation as a sign of nervousness. "It's alright, flower," Asra assures him. Julian, instead of returning to his previous activities, shakes his head. He grabs Asra's hand from his cheek and slowly brings it behind his own head, wrapping Asra's fingers back around his hair in a tight grip. Asra understood immediately.

Asra tightens his grip on Julian's hair further before forcing him onto his cock, hissing at the sudden warmth. Julian moans, eyes springing shut at the overwhelming sensations. Julian scrambles to grab onto something so he doesn't fall over. He settles on Asra's thighs, digging his nails in deep and drawing blood.

Asra continued his assault on Julian's mouth, taking him further and further on his cock each time until it hits the back of Julian's throat, making him gag and scratch a path down Asra's thighs. His nails leave bright red marks in their wake, specks of blood appearing against the surface. Asra's mouth falls open once again, slow breaths forcing their way out of his lungs as he tries to steady himself. He thrusts his arm against the wall, his other hand increasingly shoving Julian's face on and off of his cock.

Asra can feel the hot path of tears running down his legs as Julian's face makes contact with his hips, sobbing with the harshness of Asra's abuse and him gagging on every other thrust.

Asra shoves Julian off of his cock to properly look at his face. Julian looked absolutely wrecked. Tears were streaming down his face and he was taking in deep, fast breaths to force some air into his lungs before the assault on his throat continued. Spit made a ring around his lips and slipped down his chin. A line of spit also connected Julian's lips to his cock. Further down, Asra could see Julian's cock straining against his pants, a small wet circle imprinted on the left side. Blood barely filled his vision, just slowly sliding down his own leg from Julian's nails.

"Please don't stop--" Julian forced out, Asra already complying. God, his voice sounded terrible. Asra swore he was falling in love. He was going to wreck this boy for all that he was worth.

Now, Asra held Julian still on his hips as he thrust into Julian's mouth, not giving him any room to breathe. He could hear Julian's continued choking, spurring him on in his pursuit to orgasm, and absolutely ruin Julian's throat while doing so. He could feel a familiar heat building just behind his pelvis, red hot in its journey to come to the surface. Asra groaned, finally letting noise spill out of his mouth other than soft panting. "Ilya..." He moaned, swerving his hips to try and hit different spots in Julian's mouth.

Julian's teeth scraped the head of his cock and Asra hissed, yanking Julian's head back by his hair while he was still in his mouth. Julian's eyes flew open and his entire body shuddered. Asra could feel the vibrations from his continued crying on his cock. "There you go," He whispered, dragging his nails through Julian's scalp. "God, your mouth..." He's borderline losing his brain-to-mouth filter, composure rapidly leaving him as Julian starts to suck harshly during Asra's thrusts. The heat from before has made a prominent appearance again, this time rushing forward, up his cock and--

"Ilya!" He manages to cover his mouth before he shouts, thrusts ceasing as he spills hot and thick into Julian's wide mouth. Julian gasps around the organ and wraps his arms back around Asra's midsection, pulling them impossibly closer to each other and forcing Asra's cock further down his throat. Julian chokes, tears springing back into his eyes before he manages to swallow, continuously thrusting his own hips forward into nothingness, craving contact.

Julian swallows it all, basking in the comfort of Asra massaging his shoulders and sighing heavily, shakily. Julian is pushed gently off of Asra's cock, and he whines, missing the heavy weight on his tongue and the musk surrounding him.


End file.
